


Afternoon

by Glory_Jean



Series: Moments to Remember [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-24
Updated: 2007-06-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory_Jean/pseuds/Glory_Jean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble, Set During City of Death</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon

Hand in hand they jog through the city. On the way, he prattles on about history and such. He's so child-like for one who claims every year of his age. And _she's_ the young one. Young perhaps, but not blind.

As she skips along beside him, she smiles. Seemingly, she can't stop smiling. She was warned about him: the renegade, the malcontent. She decides to pay their cautions no mind. Hadn't she changed her face to better understand? She meets his eyes. He pauses his latest monologue and regards her, puzzled. She merely smiles. After a moment, they press on.  


  



End file.
